


Men Who Love Dragons Too Much: An Introduction

by angeleledhwen (kallistei), eledhwen (kallistei)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied Bestiality, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-10-05
Updated: 2003-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:26:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angeleledhwen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/eledhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On dracophilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Men Who Love Dragons Too Much: An Introduction

The form of bestiality known as 'dracophilia' was first documented in 1784, by the noted dragon-watcher Ferus Specto, who while on a tour of Eastern Europe noted that many of his native guides seemed to be much closer to their dragons than he had expected. Since that time, dracophilia has become known as one of the more commonly seen fetishes limited to the wizarding population, although interestingly some Muggles have shown signs that they could also share some of the same inclinations. Dracophiliacs have been found in all sections of society, and it is becoming increasingly a quite acceptable past-time.


End file.
